Warden's Origins Act 2
by Shiukian
Summary: Darrian and Alistair have left Ostagar with the mage Morrigan as their guide. It is now their job to build an army to defeat the Blight, but most importantly, the Archdemon. Along the way they meet many colorful, and not so colorful, characters who join them on their adventures. Can Darrian stay sane with everything going on around him, or will he crack?
1. Chapter 1 - Lothering

It was late evening when we could see smoke from the chimneys of the small farming village of Lothering. No one had said much on the way, especially Alistair. He was taking the deaths of the Wardens hard. Morrigan and I made small talk about the Wilds, her, and Lothering. During our talk I learned that, not only was she an apostate mage, but she was a shapeshifter, able to take the forms of all different creatures. I asked if she was able to shift into a different person, but she said she was not able to. Either way, that ability could be useful to us.

I was surprised to find a hand on my shoulder, and looked up to see Alistair putting a finger up to his lips. "Shh, listen."

We did. For a moment it was silent, minus the bugs chirping. Morrigan groaned. "There is nothing there, you great lummox."

"Shh!" he said again. We listened again. This time I heard it.

"Is that a dog barking?" I asked.

Alistair nodded his head and we started in that direction. We came to a clearing where we found a large Mabari hound barking up a tree at an owl, that was clearly not interested back. "Careful," Alistair warned. "He could belong to anyone and could be vicious."

I stepped forward and whistled to the dog, who's ears perked up and turned to face me. I put my hands up to show the dog that I was a friend. "It's okay, boy."

I noticed the stub of a tail start wagging back and forth and the dog came barreling towards me. I heard Alistair grab his sword, but before he could help, the dog had pushed me to the ground and was attacking my face with his oversized slobbery tongue. "Ah! Dog slobber!" I cried out as I got some in my mouth. I started pushing the dog off me and was able to sit up and whipped my face with the corner of my cloak. I looked at the dog, who was now sitting in front of me, tail still wagging. "Pendragon?"

He barked happily and nuzzled his head under my hand, wanting me to scratch behind his ear. "Pendragon?" Morrigan asked.

"Yes, he was a Mabari at the army camp," I explained. "His master was killed before I got there, and I had a hand in healing him."

"Well," Alistair said. "It looks as if he's imprinted onto you."

"Imprinted?" I asked.

"It's how Mabari choose their masters."

"Well, I guess he's coming with us," I said, scratching behind his ear.

"Do we have to take this mongrel with us?" Morrigan asked. Pendragon gave a single bark to answer her. "Great, we have a dog in our company, and Alistair is still the dumbest member."

"Who wants to hunt Darkspawn?" I asked Pendragon. "Huh? Do you want to hunt them?" His tail wagged ferociously and he have a few happy yips.

"Come on, boy." I patted him on the head and the four of us continued on our way to Lothering.

When we arrived, just outside of the village there were a few dozen tents set up with campfires here and there.

"Why are they all here?" Alistair asked. "Shouldn't they be at the inn?" I shrugged.

We continued our way till we reached the gate where a Templar stood, arms crossed across his chest. "Sorry. There's no room here."

"What?" Alistair asked."

"We're all full. The inn, the Chantry, even our houses are full to bursting. You'll have to make camp with the rest of the refugees." He pointed in the direction that we had come from.

I stepped forward. "Would it be alright if we went to the inn to eat, ser? We haven't eaten for a while now."

The Templar looked me up and down, then to Alistair, and Morrigan. He nodded and pointed behind him. "Past the Chantry, over the bridge and to your right." We thanked the Templar and followed his directions.

We entered the small inn, called Danes Refuge; fitting I place was packed. Humans and Elves were everywhere. The Templar was not joking when he said that the inn was overflowing. Thankfully, a barmaid met us and took us to a long table and the three of us took our seats on the bench. She brought us each a hot meal of stew, some bread, and half a corn on cob. Alistair ate that and called for a second helping, and surprisingly, even I was still hungry.

"Oh, yeah," Alistair said to me, laughing. "Once you've become a Warden, your appetite becomes bigger.

Morrigan didn't seem amused by Alistair, but pushed her half eaten plate towards me. "Not hungry?" I asked. She shook her head, not saying a word.

I finished off her plate and used the slice of bread to clean off the gravy. The barmaid came by again and took our plates away and left a tankard of ale each for us. I had never been fond of ale, but I was not going to complain. I gave her what we owed and a couple extra silver.

Next to me, I felt Morrigan nudge me in the arm, pulling my attention from my ale. "Those men have been watching you two since we got here," she pointed to a table with three men, all armed.

Alistair looked as well. "Hey, they're some of Loghain's men."

I looked and recognized the armor's emblem as well. The three of them were watching us like hawks, and they didn't look pleased to see us. I leaned over to Alistair and whispered. "I think it's time we leave, Al."

He nodded and the three of us stood to leave. As I opened the door, a Chantry sister, with striking red hair, stood in the doorway. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said. Her accent was foreign. Orlesian maybe? She moved to the side to allow us through. We started to leave when she placed a hand on my shoulder, and whispered in my ear, "You shouldn't stay long."

I looked into the sisters blue eyes and they looked true. I nodded my thanks and caught up to the others. "When it's morning, we should get supplies and leave, immediately."

Alistair looked at me, puzzlingly, but nodded his agreement. We found our way back to the outskirts and, since we didn't have bedrolls, lay down on the ground around one of the fires, wrapped in our cloaks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke to being kicked in the side by a heavy metal boot. I looked up to find it still dark, and one of the men from the night before looking down at me, an angry scowl on his face. "You're one of the Warden's, ain't ya?"

I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and looked up at him, questioningly. "What?" I found myself, then, being hauled up by my shirt, my feet dangling off the ground, and was now eye to eye with him.

"I said, 'Ain't ya a Warden?'" This man was angry. Why? I had no idea.

"Who wants to know?" I asked. Bad mistake.

I found myself being slammed against a tree, the air forced out of my lungs. "Don't answer a question with a question!"

"Darrian!"

I looked over to see Alistair and Pendragon awake with the other two men pointing their swords at them. Morrigan was too, and didn't look happy to be woken up early. The man that held me then took out a knife and held it up to my throat. "Are you two Wardens?" he asked again.

"Yes!" Alistair replied. "Why? Why are you threatening us?"

"Ha! Playing innocent!" one of the other men who kept Alistair back. "You two know exactly why."

The one who held me glared at me. "I guess since we have you, I can just kill you right here, right now. Return your corpse to Loghain and get the reward money."

"Loghain?" I asked. "What does he have to do with this?"

"Shut up, Knife ear!"

Just as he was going to do me in, an arrow shot right through the man's wrist, dropping me and the knife with, I looked up to see the chantry sister from the night before, holding up a bow with an arrow aimed at the man. Instead of her chantry robes she wore the night before, she wore leather armor that showed off her very fit and beautiful body... Not that I was looking. She glared at the man. "I suggest you don't bother them, Sers."

The man that stood above me attempted to remove the arrow, but found it too painful. He snarled at her, "You bitch!" That is when he found a second arrow in his other wrist and he cried out in pain.

She pointed her bow at the other two men, who both flinched in fear. "You tell Loghain," she said, "that he missed two."

They nodded quickly, went to their wounded friend, helped him up, and dashed off. When they were out of sight, the sister put the arrow back in her quiver and the bow around her shoulder and came towards me, holding out her hand to me. "Are you alright?"

I nodded and stood up without her help. "Yes, thank you. But, you really shouldn't have stepped in."

Pendragon barked once and trotted up to me, tongue hanging out and tail wagging. He was glad I wasn't hurt. I patted him on the head. "Good boy." I looked back to the red head. "Why are they after us?"

"Because you are Wardens."

"What does that have anything to do with this?"

Her eyebrow rose. "You mean... You don't..? Oh dear."

"Please," Alistair said, who stood beside me; Morrigan behind. "Please tell us."

The sister sighed. "There have been people talking about the battle of Ostagar. They say that the Wardens betrayed the king to the Darkspawn horde. That they are the murderers of the king."

"What?!" both Alistair and I cried out.

"Why would we do such a thing?" Alistair asked.

"I thought it didn't sound right when I heard," the sister said. "Which is why I warned you at the inn last night."

"Well," Morrigan spoke up finally. "No wonder they wanted you dead. What a great reward would be rewarded for the king's murderer's corpses."

"Great," I said. "First the darkspawn want to kill us. Now Loghain..."

Alistair turned to me. "Arl Eamon's a wise man, and won't listen to Loghain's lies. He'll listen to us."

I nodded. "As soon as we've got supplies, we're leaving."

A smile appeared on the sisters face. "Great! This is going to be fun."

Alistair and I looked at each other, then at the sister. I cleared my throat. "What are you implying, sister?"

"Leliana," she corrected me. "And, I'm not implying anything. I'm coming with you."

I gave a low, sarcastic chuckle. "No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"And what, prey tell, gave you that idea?"

"The Maker told me to."

The Maker? Really? Oh, Maker... "I'm sure he did."

"He came to me in a dream," she said. She looked at me seriously. "He told me to 'go with the Grey Wardens, because they are are going to need you.'"

Alistair nudge my arm and leaned over me, arms behind his back and a smug look on his face. "You said yourself, 'we need ALL the help we can get.'"

I crossed my arms across my chest and glared at him. "I hate you." Then I looked back at the chant- I mean, Leliana. "Fine. You can come. Just don't slow us down."


	2. Chapter 2 - Sten

When the sun rose, we headed back to the inn, had a quick breakfast and then went shopping for supplies. The merchant was pricing everything outrageously, but when he saw our weapons, lowered them. We bought two tents, food, cook wear, whetstones, sword oil, and even a shaving kit for Al, and a few other necessities. Then we left Lothering behind us and started our trek west.

We only walked about half a bell when we heard some children laughing and yelling. We reached a clearing and found half-a-dozen children and some prison cages, one which had a tall man inside. The children were throwing sticks and stones at the man, who stood about 7 feet tall, not even flinching. He was odd looking, with grey skin, large shoulders and arms to match, and even had a set of horns on his head. What is this man?

"Hey!" Alistair yelled, and the kids ran away screaming.

"Oh," Leliana exclaimed. "The poor dear." She ran up to the cage and looked over the man. "Are you alright?"

"I am content," he said with a low monotone voice.

"I personally don't see contentment standing in a cage," Morrigan said.

Pendragon whined and pawed at the cage door.

I stepped forward. "May I ask why you are here, Ser?"

He frowned at me, then looked straight into nothingness. "I am Sten, of the Beresaad; a Vanguard of the Qunari people. I committed murder of a household and am paying my atonement. I been here for 20 days. It shall not be long till I depart from this world. Now leave me in peace."

"This is a proud creature," Morrigan said. "If you cannot find a use for him, I suggest you release him, before the darkspawn come, for mercy sake." She turned to my fellow Warden, with a smirk on her face. "And put Alistair in his place."

Alistair gave a bit of a hurt look. "I wasn't expecting mercy from you, but THAT, yes."

I looked up at this - what did he call himself? Qunari? - and saw how thin he was. Much as someone would expect from being held in a cage for nearly three weeks. Could someone really last that long? Well, when you're that big, I guess they could. I remember him saying he was a vanguard. Which meant he was a warrior. Hmmm... "So, Sten. Death will be atonement for your crime?"

The Qunari looked down at me, the frown still on his face. "Is that not what I said?"

"Well, I was just thinking-"

"Oh, Morrigan cut me off. "That must have hurt."

I glared at her, but didn't respond. "Thinking that there could be another way to repent."

"And how, little elf, would you suggest I do that?" he asked.

"You could come with us to fight the darkspawn."

He looked up and down at me, then at the others and replied, "You are Grey Wardens?"

"The two of us are," Alistair said. "They're just assisting us."

"My people have legends of the Wardens," Sten said. "They are great warriors and strategists." He looked at the two of us. "I guess, not all legends are true."

"Hey, it's not our fault!" Alistair said angrily. "The rest of our order was killed by the darkspawn.

"Do you mean to say," he said, "that the two of you are the only Wardens left?"

"In Ferelden, yes," I replied. "And we could really use all the help we can get."

Sten was silent for a moment, contemplating his options. He then took a deep breath and sighed. "Very well. I shall accompany you in your quest, and once it is over, I shall return to my homeland."

I bowed my head to the giant of a man. "Thank you, Sten. You're help is appreciated."

"Now, as for the matter of opening this cage," Sten continued. "The only key is with the Chantry Mother in Lothering."

"You mean, we have to go all the way back?!" Morrigan exclaimed.

Leliana stepped forward, taking something out of her belt pouch. "Not to worry. I've got it." She pulled out two long pieces of metal and knelt down in front of the cage and started picking the lock. It wasn't long before we heard a click and the door swung open.

We all stepped back to allow the Qunari to exit and stretch his limbs. I could see now there was a huge difference in size, even compared to Al. "And, so, it is done," the Qunari said. "I will follow you into battle, and in doing so, I shall find my atonement."

He walked over to a tree, where a chest sat, and pulled out large armor and began buckling it on. Once he had it on he turned around to face us. "Where is your weapon?" I asked.

I was surprised that his frown could grow deeper. "It was stolen from me."

"Stolen?"

"That is what I said, is it not?" He said, angrily.

I put my hands up. "Yes, I'm sorry. Do you know how it was stolen?"

He glared at me for a moment before answering. "My Beresaad and I were attacked by the darkspawn. They were killed. I was thought to be dead. When I awoke, Asala was gone."

"You named your blade?" Morrigan asked, unimpressed.

"That was the name my Greatsword was given. I can only assume that it was taken by scavengers, thinking me dead."

"Well," I said. "If we can find it in a market or someplace, we shall get it back."

"I highly doubt that. It could be anywhere in Thedas."

"I said if."

"Anyways," Morrigan said. "I hate to interrupt, but we have places to go, people to see, and I'm getting antsy. If you don't start walking, I'm just going to go by myself."

"Yes, your majesty!" Alistair exaggerated, bowing low towards her, making Leliana laugh. "Immediately, your majesty!"

Morrigan glared at the warrior. "Do not mock me."

"Oh, is someone oversensitive? OUCH!"

I chuckled as Morrigan knocked him on the head with her staff. "Next time you'll really be turned into a toad, Al. I'd watch myself if I were you."


	3. Chapter 3 - Redcliff

We traveled quite a distance that day, although it was hard to tell exactly how far because of the lacking of landmarks and a map. But by the time it was dark we had made camp and had dinner. For now, we just rested. By tomorrow we would reach Redcliff by, maybe, midday. Once again, I headed to my bedroll first, claiming last watch of the night. Pendragon came with me and lay right up against me, resting his head on my thigh and we slept.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was in a cave, deep underground. Darkspawn all around me, but didn't seem to notice as they went going about forging their gruesome weapons and sparing against each other. They seemed to chatter, in a way, with their grunts, screeches, and bellows; whether they could actually understand each other, I didn't know.

I suddenly heard a loud roar and felt the earth shake so violently I almost fell over. I turned around and found the large dragon like creature I saw before, this time it was so close I could touch it with it's neck bent so low, it's eyes level with mine, seeming to stare right at me. I didn't actually know if it could see me or not, but I stayed perfectly still, other than shaking with fear like I wanted to. The dragon snarled and opened it's mouth and roared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was shaken awake and looked up to see Alistair looking down at me, concern on his face. "You alright?"

I had to slow my breathing down before I could answer. I felt Pendragon nuzzle y hand and placed it on his head for assurance. "Yeah, dad dream."

Alistair sat down next to me and started stroking the Mabari's shoulder. "I had terrible dreams after my Joining. They say that eventually, most Warden's are able to block them out completely. Some get worse."

I sighed and sat up. "I hope I'm not one of those." I looked over to Alistair. "Tell me, is there anything else I need to know about being a Warden that I don't already know?"

"Well, there is the increased appetite." That would explain why I ate more than usual at the inn the night before. He thought for a moment. "Oh, and along with all the wonderful perks, you don't need to worry about dying of old age. You've got about thirty, or so, years to live before the taint kills you... or if you die in battle."

I stared at him in disbelief. thirty years? I was only 19, soon to be 20. I'd be just middle aged by the time the taint takes me. "Now, you see why we don't tell people what the ritual entails before they join?" Alistair asked.

"Thirty years..." Well, I guess I never was fond of the thought of having wrinkles all over my face. Sure, us elves kept our youth for a long time, longer than humans and dwarves at least, but still.

"Just try not to think about that part much," Alistair said. I rolled my eyes. "Oh, and I should probably mention something now, before we get to Redcliff, just off topic."

"What is it?"

He took a deep breath. "I'm a bastard. And, before you say anything, I mean the fatherless kind."

"Okay..." I was slightly confused. Why all of a sudden with the confessions? "And, forgive me for asking, but why is this important?"

"Because my father is... or was, King Maric, Cailan's father."

"Wait... what?" Now I was even more confused.

"My mother was a servant girl in Redcliff castle, but she died when i was born. Arl Eamon raised me and sent me to the Chantry to become a Templar."

I thought about this for a moment. "So, your father was the previous king of Ferelden?" He nodded. "And at the moment, there is no king." He nodded again. "And Cailan, to my knowledge, never had children." He sighed, but nodded his head. "So, does that mean you are the next heir to the throne?"  
"Yes, Darrian," he said, sighing with slight annoyance.

"So," I continued, with a smirk on my face. "You're not just a bastard, but a royal bastard?"

Alistair laughed out loud, then covered his mouth, remembering the three that still slept. "Yes, I suppose it does."

I chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you said something now, instead of waiting till you got to Redcliff, and before any awkwardness happened. Thank you for telling me."

He stayed up with me till the sun came up and our little group continued our way. As planned, Redcliff castle came into view midmorning, and soon, we were looking down upon the village. Although, something felt wrong. I couldn't tell what it was, but my ears started twitching... That usually was a bad sign.

We were coming up to a bridge that crossed over a river that followed down the cliffs into a waterfall, when a human came running up to us, a bow drawn. "Thank the Maker," he said. "You've come to help us?"

We all looked at each other, confused. "Help?" Alistair asked.

The hope that was in the young man's eyes died with that word. "You mean- no one has heard?"

"Heard what?" Leliana asked in her soft voice.

"The village, it's been under attack for the past few nights. By monsters!"

"Monsters?" I asked. "What kind of monsters? Darkspawn?"

"Corpses!" the man cried out in fear of just saying the word. "The dead have been coming from the ground, the castle, and the lake, and attack the village at night." He shuddered from the thought. "Even those that have been struck down by them turn into the living dead and attack us as well."

"Why haven't you left?" Alistair asked. "During the day?"

"We can't," he replied. "We tried, but the corpses came up from the ground and dragged those down who tried."

I felt a hand on my arm and turned to see Leliana's soft blue eyes. "We have to help them."

"We need to get to the castle, though," I replied. "We need the Arl's help." I turned back to the villager. "Why hasn't the Arl done anything about this?"

"Arl Eamon's been ill for some time, and no one has been able to reach the castle."

"What about Bann Teagan?" Alistair asked.

"He's in the Chantry, organizing the village."

"Who's Bann Teagan?" I asked Alistair.

"He's... A friend, and brother to Arl Eamon," Alistair explained. "Please, take us to him."

"Yes, ser." The archer, whom we learned was named Tomas, took us over the bridge and down the steep path, past a large windmill, where some Templars were practicing. We crossed over another bridge and down again till we reached the village. The men were setting up barricades and practicing with swords, pitchforks and bows. For the size of the village, I was surprised to see only a few people. Had those creatures really killed this many already?

Tomas lead us to the Chantry doors and let us inside. Before I could get a good look around, I felt Sten's hand on my arm. "Is it really necessary for us to be here?" he asked. "Let these people fend for themselves. This has nothing to do with the Blight, or our mission."

I looked up at the giant Qunari. "But, it does, Sten. We need to get to Arl Eamon, to ask him for aid, and the only way we can get to him is through these creatures, whatever they are."

He hummed low, contemplating my words. "Alright. Since you insist. I have still yet to be impressed."

I chuckled. "Trust me, Sten. I'm working on it."

The two of us caught up to the others. The Chantry was almost overflowing with women, children, and the elderly. Cots were spread from aisle to wall and back again, the pews having been removed. There was a middle aged man where the alter should have been, giving orders to some men. From the looks of his fine clothes, I assumed he must be of noble birth. After the men left to carry out their orders, Tomas lead us up to the man. "Who is this, Tomas?" he asked.

"These people were walking through and decided to help us," Tomas replied.

"Thank you. Now, return to your post." When Tomas left, he turned his attenting to us. "Now then, who exactly are you?"

Alistair came forward. "Bann Teagan. It's been a long time since I last saw you. Last we met, I was covered in mud, from head to toe."

"Covered in mu-" the Bann paused. "Alistair?" He took a step closer to my fellow Warden and smiled. "Alistair! I thought you were dead, along with the other Wardens."

"Not all of us are dead, no thanks to Loghain. Tell me," Alistair continued. "You don't believe what he said about the Wardens, do you?"

Teagan scoffed. "You mean how he saved his men by pulling them away from the battle? That Cailan died all for glory? That the Wardens betrayed him? Not likely."

"Thank the Maker for small blessings," Alistair said.

Teagan then turned to me. "And you are a Warden as well?"

"Only just, ser," I replied. "I joined the night before the battle at Ostagar."

"Are there any more of you?" He asked us both.

Alistair shook his head. "No. Just the two of us. Which is why we need to get to Arl Eamon. We'll need his help during the Blight."

Teagan crossed his arms and sighed. "I wish I could help you, but we have problems of our own. Tomas explained to you what has been happening?" We nodded. "Then you should know how dire it is for us right now."

"And we want to help in any way we can," Alistair said.

"Alright then. Outside the Chanty the mayor, Murdock, is trying to get things organized. He may have something for you to do. Also, Templars at the top of the hill by the mill may need something. I have everything under control in here."

"Alright. We'll report back when we're done." Teagan nodded to him, and our group left the Chantry.

"Al," I said. "I think we should split up into two teams. That way, we can get things done faster."

"You may be right."

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around my neck. "I'll go with Darrian!" Leliana said, happily, almost squealing in my ear.

I sighed, heavily. "I guess Leliana and Pendragon are with me."

"You mean, I get stuck with a witch and an emotionless statue?" Alistair complained. "Oh, very well."

"You don't think we're happy about it either, do you?" Morrigan asked.

"Please, everyone," Leliana said, taking her arms off my shoulders. "Let's not fight. We need to work together." Pendragon barked his agreement.

"Leliana and I will go up the hill to the Templars," I said. "You three see what you can do for the mayor."

"Yes, ser," Alistair saluted. I rolled my eyes, and we went our separate ways.

Leliana stretched her arms in the air and took in a deep breath. "Isn't it a beautiful fall day?"

Why is she so chipper? "I suppose," I replied. "Why the sudden interest in the weather?"

"Why not?" she started. "We're in the middle of a Blight, and may have to face an unknown enemy tonight. Why not enjoy what the Maker has given us before the storm comes?"

Headache coming on... I rolled my eyes. "I guess."

She looked at me with a questioning look. "You don't see the beauty?"

"It's not that," I replied, petting Pendragon as we climbed our way up the hill. "It's just, I don't really believe in the Maker anymore."

I took a few more steps before I realized Leliana had stopped dead in her tracks. I turned back to look at her shocked face. "What do you mean, you don't believe in Him?"

I shrugged. "I guess, if He really is there, He hasn't given me any good reason to believe in Him."

"But, he gives us reasons every, single day." She looked around and found a bush with a small white flower growing next to it and pointed to it. "Look at that flower. This flower is the only flower that grows even in the most harsh of conditions. Through extreme heat waves to the coldest winters, it still blossoms. Do you know what it's called?" I shook my head. "It's called Andraste's Grace."

"Named after the Maker's Bride?" I asked.

She smiled. "Yes; It has the sweetest aroma and is very beautiful. I see this small flower as a symbol from the Maker, Himself, saying that even though the evils we go through, the trials and fears we face, the Maker still protects and watches out for us. He hasn't given up on us."

How can she believe all this? Even when I used to attend Chantry services, I don't remember ever hearing any of this. As pretty and as nice as it sounds, I still have a hard time believing anything good of the Maker. All He's ever done to me was throw hardship after hardship to me and my loved ones. How can a deity be loving when someone, like me, suffers daily? Oh, my head is pounding. "Okay, then tell me something, Leliana. If the Maker is still looking out for us, like you say He is, why does he let bad things happen? Like the Blight? Death?" I could feel myself getting angrier by the second. "Why would he let an innocent child lose his mother to rapists and murderers?!" I paused.

Damn it! I lost it. And here I thought I was over all that.

Leliana looked at me with a mixture of surprise and concern. "Darrian?" I unclenched my fists at my sides that I didn't know were there. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," I answered, much too quickly. but I didn't care. I was angry. I had every right to be angry. "Let's get to those Templars and see what they need." I started storming my way up the hill again, Leliana caught up to me, thankfully not asking about my sudden outburst.

By the time we reached the windmill, the knights were sitting down and sipping from their water skins. One of them noticed us and took a few steps towards us. "I'm Ser Perth. My men an I noticed you when the lad, Tomas, led you down to the village. Is there anything I can do to assist you?"

"Actually," Leliana said, quicker than I could. Damn female humans. "We were wondering if there was anything we could do to assist you." He gave her a questioning look. "You see, Ser, we're staying to help the people of this village, and Bann Teagan asked us to see if you or your men needed anything."

"I see. Well, that's very kind of you," He replied, a big smile on his face. "My men don't need much. But, they are all very nervous about tonight. I don't blame them." He looked up towards the silent castle. "The creatures that come out of there are not like anything we've ever faced."

"Are they darkspawn?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No. From what I can tell, they're corpses."

"Do you think a mage is behind them?" Leliana asked.

"I believe so." Ser Perth sighed. "Anyways, all my men need is sleep before the battle, and some assurance that the Maker is watching over us."

Again with the Maker. Damn Him. He's giving me a head ache.

"What if we ask the Reverend Mother if she could do anything?" Leliana asked.

He nodded. "If you could do that, it would set our minds at ease. And also," he continued. "If you could search the village for weapons or anything else we could use against the creatures, that would help as well."

"Of course," Leliana replied, and the two of us started our way back down the hill.

"Darrian?" I looked to Leliana, who had a concerned look on her face and had placed her hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?"

I shrugged her hand off. "I'm fine." It was a lie, and I knew that she knew. I didn't care though. My head ache was getting worse and worse.

The tow of us were silent until we reached the bridge. "Are you sure you're alright, Darrian? You seem a bit agitated."

That's because someone keeps asking me question's I've already answered. I clenched my fists at my sides again. "Look, Leliana. Just because you believe in the Maker, doesn't mean we ALL do." I looked at her angrily. "Just leave it at that, please."

Before I gave her the opportunity to respond, I continued my way down the hill at a faster pace. By the time we reached the bottom, Alistair, Morrigan, and Sten were just coming out of one of the houses. From the smell of burnt metal, I assumed it was a blacksmith shop. I turned back to the ex-Chantry sister. "Leliana, why don't you go to the Mother. I'll search around for something we can use for tonight."

"Oh, um," she said, suddenly feeling slightly awkward. "Alright, as you wish."

I probably hurt her feelings a bit, but at the moment, my head was pounding so much that I couldn't care less who's feelings were hurt. I ran up to where the other three were, leaving her behind. "Sten," I called to the Qunari. He looked my way, with his usual unexpressive face. "I could use your help with something."

He nodded. "Good. I could get away form these two quarreling." Pendragon barked happily, his stub-of-a-tail wagging and he jumped up, paws on Sten's lower chest and tongue hanging out to the side. The Qunari, instead of pushing him off like I expected him to, petted him before the Mabari came back to my side.

I lead the way through the village, heading towards the southern shore of Lake Calenhad. Since the Templar gave me permission to search every building, I thought we'd start from one end and work our way back.

"Is there something troubling you?" I looked up to Sten, who was studying me. "You were not this agitated earlier?"

Of all the people to ask me, I never thought this Qunari would.

"I'm annoyed," I said. "All humans seem to rely on their Maker for everything, even through all these terrible events. The Chantry claims he left us Ages ago. I don't understand why they can't get that into their thick skulls."

"And why do you not believe?"

No. Don't think of that. DON'T. "I don't want to talk about it."

Sten seemed puzzled by this. "Were you not raised to believe?"

"I said, 'I DON'T want to talk about it!'" I knew I shouldn't have raised my voice like I did, but I did. I knew I shouldn't have punched Sten in the stomach, but I did. And now, I was suffering for it. My hand, which I pulled away from the Qunari, was throbbing, painfully. Stupid Qunari with the stupid Qunari armor. Why did it have to be so strong? "Ow..." I said, rubbing my hand, trying to ease the pain.

Sten looked down at me, unimpressed. "Do you feel better now?"

"No..." I stretched my fingers, hearing the popping of the knuckles. "Ow." Pendragon lifted his head enough to lick my hand, comfortingly.

"Shall we continue?" the Qunari asked.


End file.
